ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hayao Miyazaki
, , , , , }} thumb|Hayao in den jungen Jahren Hayao Miyazaki ist einer der bekanntesten Regisseure überhaupt, obwohl seine Filme hauptsächlich in Japan große Beliebtheit genießen. Sogar in der amerikanischen Zeitung Time wird er als einer der einflussreichsten Menschen bezeichnetHayao Miyazaki - Time 100, Stan Lee, abgerufen 15. Juli 2007. Leben Schulzeit und Studium Hayao Miyazaki wurde am 5. Januar 1941 in Tokio geboren. Er ist das zweite von vier KindernODELL, Colin; LEBLANC, Michelle (2009): Studio Ghibli: The Films of Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata. Harpenden: Kamera Books. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg leitet Miyazakis Vater Katsuji die Firma Miyazaki Airplane, deren Besitzer Hayao Miyazakis Onkel ist. Dort werden Flugzeugkomponenten für Zero Fighters hergestellt. Aus diesem Grund zeichnet Miyazaki viele Flugzeuge und ist an der Luftfahrt sehr interessiert, was auch in seinen späteren Filmen zu sehen ist. Miyazakis Mutter besitzt einen starken Freigeist und regt ihre Söhne an, gesellschaftliche Normen zu hinterfragenSCHILLING, Mark (1999): The Art of Princess Mononoke. New York: Hyperion. Das Leben des jungen Miyazaki ist von häufigen Schulwechseln geprägt. Der Grund: Seine Mutter leidet 1947-1955 unter Tuberkulose der Wirbelsäule. Um die bestmöglichste medizinische Versorgung zu gewährleisten, wechselt die Familie oft ihren Wohnsitz. Dies beeinflusste stark Miyazakis späteres Leben, was sich auch in seinen Filmen, wie Mein Nachbar Totoro, wiederfindetStone Bridge Press (USA) - Helen McCarthy über Hayao Miyazaki: Master of Japanese Animation, Seite 26, ISBN ist 1-880656-41-8, verfasst am 1.September 1991. Wie so viele Kinder im Nachkriegs-Japan möchte Miyazaki Comiczeichner werden. Auf der Toyotama High School schaut er den Film Hakujaden (dt. Märchen der weißen Schlange). Durch den Film wird sein Interesse an Animes und Mangas geweckt, woran die Heldin des Films nicht ganz unschuldig ist. Für den Beruf des Mangazeichners, muss er Menschenkörper zeichnen können. Leider beschränkten sich seine Zeichenkünste auf Flugzeuge, Panzer und Schlachtschiffe. Miyazakis künstlerische Entwicklung wurde von Tezuka Osamu geprägt, der zu jener Zeit zu außerordentlicher Berühmtheit gelangte. Nach seiner Schulzeit studiert der junge Mann zunächst vier Jahre lang an der in Politik- und Wirtschaftswissenschaft. Während seines Studiums wird Miyazaki Mitglied in einem Uni-Klub der Kinderliteratur. Dort liest er unter anderem auch westliche Bücher und Comics. Einer dieser Autoren ist Antoine de Saint-Exupéry behandelt werdenHayaos Biographie (19.Februar 2007)Helen McCarthy, Seite 27-29Hayao Miyazaki. Master of Japanese Animation. Revised Edition. Berkely: Stone Bridge Press. Karriere und Gründung des Studio Ghiblis thumb|right|335 px Im April 1963 beschließt Miyazaki seinem Traum zu folgen und beginnt seine Arbeit bei Toei Animation in der Abteilung In-Between Animation des Animes (1963). Im Oktober 1965 heiratet er die Zeichnerin Akemi, die später mit ihm die Söhne Gorou Miyazaki und Keisuke Miyazaki aufzieht. Miyazaki lernt in diesem Animationsstudio auch seinen späteren Geschäftspartner Isao Takahata kennen. Auf diese Weise beginnt die Karriere des jungen Miyazaki als Zeichner und Regisseur. Während er in einigen Studios tätig ist (Toei Animation, A-Pro, Nippon Animation), ist er beteiligt an den verschiedensten Filmprojekten und Zeichentrickserien, wo er als Animator, Grafiker oder Drehbuchautor beschäftigt ist. So arbeitete er beispielsweise als Designer für , fertigt die Hintergrundbilder von klassischen Kinderbuchadaptionen wie an und führte die Regie der Fernsehserie . Er ist als Regisseur bei einigen dieser Animes beteiligt. thumb|Mangacover. Während Miyazaki nebenberuflich als Animation Instructor für Telecom arbeitete, begann er mit der Serie Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (Manga), welches im Animage publiziert wurde. Verleger der Zeitschrift ist Toshio Suzuki, der sowohl Hayao Miyazaki als auch das Unternehmen Tokuma Shoten, in der er arbeitete, überzeugen den Manga als Film umzusetzen. Da Miyazaki mit dem Film (1979) bereits Erfahrung als Regisseur gesammelt hat, wurde dieses Projekt finanziell von Tokuma Shoten unterstützt. Der Film Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde startet 1984 in den japanischen Kinos und wurde ein großer Erfolg, was die Gründung des Studio Ghiblis nach sich führte. Nun können Hayao Miyazaki und Isao Takahata unter Eigenregie Filme realisieren. Zu den Gründern des Studios zählen die bereits erwähnten Regisseure, Toshio Suzuki und Yasuyoshi Tokuma. Der letztere leitet die Firma Tokuma Shoten. Aufstieg zum einflussreichsten Regisseur thumb|Totoro als Logo des Studios. Mit dem Film Das Schloss im Himmel (1986) verbucht Miyazaki einen weiteren Erfolg für seine Karriere und seinem Studio. Massiv an Popularität gewann er erst durch seinen nächsten Film Mein Nachbar Totoro (1988). Seither ist sein Name aus der japanischen Animelandschaft nicht mehr wegzudenken. Der Film spiegelt seine persönliche Erfahrung aus seiner Kindheit. Wie die Familie Kusakabe musste seine Familie, wegen der Krankheit der Mutter oft umziehen. Er und seine Brüder hatten eine schwere Zeit, weil die Mutter ihnen sehr fehlten. Um bei der Produktion des Films nicht übermäßig emotional zu werden, waren die Protagonisten weiblich. Die nachfolgenden Filmen Kikis kleiner Lieferservice (1989) und Porco Rosso (1992) verbuchen Erfolge an den japanischen Kinokassen. Doch in der westlichen Welt ist der Regisseur hauptsächlich durch den Film Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde bekannt, was sich mit seinem nächsten Film änderte. thumb|Trotz des geringen Werbeaufwands, ist der Film unter deutschen Animefans sehr beliebt. Prinzessin Mononoke (1997) ist bis zu seiner Zeit der teuerste Animefilm. Im Gegensatz zu war er an den Kinokassen weltweit ein Riesenerfolg und er konnte das siebenfache an Produktionskosten erwirtschaften. Beachtlich ist, dass im Westen für den Film kaum beworben wurde. Die Popularität nahm stetig zu, als der Film auch im Free-TV zu sehen war. Doch er will sich auf diesen Erfolg ruhen und plant seinen Rücktritt. Er befürchtet, dass er sich überarbeitet. Diese Befürchtung kommt nicht aus dem heiterem Himmel, denn sein Kollege Yoshifumi Kondou starb vier Monate nach dem Release des Films an , welches durch Überarbeitung verursacht wurde. Aus Angst vor Überarbeitung plant Hayao Miyazaki oft in den Ruhezustand zu treten. So verkündet er fast alle vier Jahre, dass er seine Regie-Arbeit ablegen will. Jedoch kehrt er aus seinem Ruhestand immer wieder zurück. Ein Grund dafür ist, dass er sah wie seine Freunde sich zu sehr mit Arbeit und Konsum beschäftigt sind. Er erkannte auch, dass einige Menschen sogar soweit gingen und ihre Familie vernachlässigten. Aus dieser Motivation schuf er den Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (2001), der bis heute der erfolgreichste Animefilm in Japan ist. Der Film gewann unzählige Auszeichnungen; darunter einen Oscar für den besten Film 2003. Mit dieser Auszeichnung wurden Animes in der westlichen Welt als eine Kunstform anerkannt. Auch sein nächster Film Das wandelnde Schloss (2004) war weltweit ein Riesenerfolg. Jedoch konnte er nicht soviel einspielen wie sein vorheriger Film. Der Film thematisiert den Krieg, welches im Originalroman nicht vorkam. Er fügt das Thema hinzu, weil ihm der sehr beschäftigte. Während der Produktion besetzte die USA den Irak, unter den Vorwänden Terroristen auszubilden und Atomwaffen zu besitzen. Aus diesem Grund reiste er nicht in die USA, um seinen Oscar für seinen vorherigen Film anzunehmen. Verantwortung als Familienvater und der endgültige Rücktritt Die drei zuletzt genannten Filme gehören zu den populärsten Filmen. Die nachfolgende Filme konnten diese Erfolge nicht überbieten und sie sind meist nur in Japan beliebt. Diese Filme tragen den Titel Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer (2008) und Wie der Wind sich hebt (2013). Im ersteren Film verarbeitet er das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinen Söhnen. Denn er hat Gewissensbisse, nicht immer an der Seite seines Sohnes Gorou Miyazaki gewesen zu sein. Zwei Jahre zuvor führte Gorou die Regie seines ersten Films Die Chroniken von Erdsee. Diese Arbeit wirkte sich negativ auf ihre Beziehung aus, was sich im totalen Anschweigen zeigtGorou Miyazaki, 08.06.2007. Vater und Sohn näherten sich wieder, als der Film veröffentlicht wurde. Später half Hayao sogar seinem Sohn das Drehbuch zum Film Der Mohnblumenberg zu verfassenGorou über seinen dritten Film, 25.12.2011. In diesem Film verarbeitet Gorou seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater. thumb|right|335 px Im Film Wie der Wind sich hebt bestärkt er seine Haltung zum Pazifismus. Japans Premierminister plante Artikel 9 der japanischen Verfassung zu entkräften. Nachdem Release des Films in den japanischen Kinos, offenbarte Hayao Miyazaki, dass er endgültig in den Ruhestand treten wird. Dass er es diesmal wirklich ernst meint, zeigt sich im Dokumentationsfilm The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness. Nun zeichnet er Mangas und arbeitet am Kurzfilm Boro The Caterpillar, welches im Ghibli Museum erscheinen wird. Er trat aus seinem Ruhestand zurück, um den abendfüllenden Film How Do You Live zu realisieren. Der Film erscheint voraussichtlich 2021. Stil thumb|right|335 px → Siehe: Themen der Ghibli-Werke Zu den Merkmalen seiner Filme wird oft die ruhige Momente und Detailverliebtheit gezählt. Seine Liebe zum Detail zeigt sich beispielsweise in seine durchdachten Dialoge. Die ruhige Momente sind wortlose Szenen in Begleitung der Musik von Joe Hisaishi. Der Künstler komponiert seit dem Film Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde für ihn. Die ruhigen Momente bilden ein Kontrast zu den hektisch geschnittenen Szenen der TV-Animes. Da diese Momente bei Regisseuren „selten“ zu finden sind, wird Hayao Miyazaki in der japanischen Medienlandschaft oft mit verglichenDarum ist Your Name ein Meisterwerk, Animanga-Wiki, abgerufen 15. Januar 2018. Während der Produktion schaut Miyazaki nicht auf das Skript, nicht nur weil er keine Zeit dazu hat. Er lässt spontane Ideen einfließen20 facts about Studio Ghibli, The Telegraph, abgerufen 02.08.2013, die vor allem politisch und sozial motiviert sind. Daher thematisieren die meisten seiner Filme aktuelle Themen der japanischen Gesellschaft. Weitere Fakten über seine Filme: *Wiederkehrende Themen seiner Filme sind Umwelt, Konsum und Krieg. *Acht von zehn Filme werden dem Genre Fantasy zugeordnet. *Nur in drei Filme kommen keine Waffe vor. *Nur im Film Prinzessin Mononoke kommen keine Flugobjekte vor (außer Mehrflügelige Libellen und Yakkul, der weit springen kann) Auszeichnungen → Siehe: Hayao Miyazakis Auszeichnungen Mitwirkungen *1980: Manga Prinzessin Mononoke (Urfassung), welches als Inspiration für Prinzessin Mononoke und Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland diente. *1983: Manga ''Shuna no Tabi, das als Inspiration für Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde, Prinzessin Mononoke und Die Chroniken von Erdsee diente. *1984: Geschichte, Drehbuch, Regie Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde. *1985: Gründung des Studio Ghiblis *1986: Drehbuch, Regie Das Schloss im Himmel *1988: Drehbuch, Regie Mein Nachbar Totoro *1988: Produktion Die letzten Glühwürmchen *1989: Drehbuch, Regie Kikis kleiner Lieferservice *1991: Produktion Tränen der Erinnerung *1992: Drehbuch, Regie Porco Rosso *1995: Drehbuch Stimme des Herzens *1997: Drehbuch, Regie Prinzessin Mononoke *2001: Drehbuch, Regie Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland *2002: Produktion Das Königreich der Katzen *2004: Drehbuch, Regie Das wandelnde Schloss *2008: Drehbuch, Regie, Komponist Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer *2010: Drehbuch Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger *2011: Drehbuch Der Mohnblumenberg *2013: Drehbuch, Regie Wie der Wind sich hebt Einzelnachweise en:Hayao Miyazaki ja:宮崎駿 it:Hayao Miyazaki Kategorie:Personen